


Sasayaki wa shidari ni kasanari (Our whispers will unite usa gain)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Dinner, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had woken up in a bad mood, and he didn’t even know why.And in that bad mood, not having found Yabu next to him in bed hadn't helped at all.





	Sasayaki wa shidari ni kasanari (Our whispers will unite usa gain)

That morning, Kei had woken up alone in bed.

He had had a hard time opening his eyes, he had stretched his arms and then he had turn to the other side of the bed.

Kota wasn’t there.

He sighed, thinking he most likely had already gotten up to make breakfast.

Lazily he headed toward the bathroom, letting the shower run and getting inside unwillingly, finding it still lukewarm if not completely cold.

He had woken up in a bad mood, and he didn’t even know why.

And in that bad mood, not having found Yabu next to him in bed hadn't helped at all.

He quickly finished washing his hair, then he turned the water off and wrapped himself in the heavy bathrobe, a few size bigger than his, trying to drive away the coldness he felt every morning, despite the fact that it was by now late spring.

He put his slippers on and headed toward the kitchen, without bothering getting dressed first.

“Ko?” he called, his voice unsure, when he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t there either.

He didn’t get any answer.

Annoyed, he walked to the entrance, looking for some post-it or note explaining why he had gone out, but he didn’t find any.

He leant against the kitchen island, stopping to think about it.

He was _sure_ he didn’t have to work that morning.

That afternoon he was supposed to film for the Yan Yan Jump, while Kei had an interview for Myojo with Daiki.

That morning, they were both free.

His annoyance growing, he got back to the bedroom and grabbed the phone from the nightstand.

Ascertained he hadn't gotten any e-mail, he rushed to dial his boyfriend’s number.

It took Yabu a while to pick up, and that wait was toxic for his nerves.

“ _Yes?”_

Hearing his voice, Kei sighed in relief.

Worry gone, lost the idea that something might’ve happened, he got annoyed again.

“Kota? Where are you?” he asked, trying to keep his voice in check.

“ _I'm with Yuuyan, he asked me to go with him to run some errands. You were sleeping when he’s called, so I’d rather not wake you up.”_ he explained, his voice neutral.

Annoyance quickly turned to anger.

“You could've left a note! I was worried, I knew you didn’t have to work, I thought...” he sighed, brushing a hand over his face and trying to calm down. “I thought something had happened. Forgive me, I was over the top.” he said, a hint of irony the other didn’t grasp.

“ _No, I'm the one who’s sorry. I should've thought that you would've gotten worried not finding me home.”_ he rushed to say. “ _Anyway, I don’t think I’ll make it for lunch, it’s late already. See you tonight home, alright?”_ he didn’t wait for him to answer and went on. _“Have to go now. See you later, I love you.”_ he said, giving him barely the time to say ‘Me too’ before hanging up.

Kei was bothered.

 _More_ than bothered.

He held his cell phone tight in his hand, his knuckles turned white and his lips sucked in, so hard that he was sure he would've started bleeding any moment now.

There had been something weird about Yabu for a while now.

He was always distracted, always busy, there was always something averting his attention from him.

And, Kei had noticed, there was always Yuya involved.

He was so damn tired of the whole situation, tired of having to chase after him, tired of having to understand what was going through his mind when they were together and the elder seemed to have his mind elsewhere entirely.

He didn’t like what was happening to their relationship, and he didn’t like always having to be the one trying to fix things.

And that morning had been the last straw.

He could overlook the fact that he had forgotten about leaving a note, that he was with Yuya, the haste in wanting to hang up.

He could’ve overlooked it all, but he would've liked for Kota to remember that that day was their anniversary.

 

~

 

He hadn't gotten much done that morning; he had just wandered through the apartment looking bored, trying to decide what to do.

He had ended up keeping still in front of the TV until it had been time to get out.

While the journalist asked them questions over questions and while they were posing for pictures, he had thought about he and Kota.

He had thought of going out for dinner that night, but he didn’t feel like it anymore.

He hated Yabu for having forgotten about it, and he hated himself because he couldn’t pretend it didn’t matter.

And it wasn’t about the anniversary itself, more for the fact that it was yet another proof of the fact Kota was distant, that he took him for granted, for that discomfort he had felt lately.

He had been in a foul mood for the whole day, and hadn't even bothered hiding it.

He had seen Daiki look questioningly at him, but he had purposefully ignored him and the younger hadn't insisted. When Kei felt like talking he took the first step, he didn’t need to be asked. And that day he didn’t want to talk at all, not with Daiki nor with anybody else.

Going back home, he wondered if Yabu would've been back already; he wondered what he was going to tell him, if he would've managed to mask his disappointment, if the other would've noticed that there was something wrong or if he would've thought his attitude was perfectly normal, always missing to notice that problems were there, even though he didn’t see them.

Once he arrived at the front door, he stood still for a while, staring at it.

In the end, aware of the fact that he couldn’t stay there forever, he unlocked it.

Only half the turn of the key and he sighed; Kota was there already, and unlike every other time the thing didn’t please at all.

“I'm back!” he said, getting in, hanging the keys on the hook on the wall and closing the door behind his back, slamming it harder than necessary.

Hearing no answer he looked around, confused.

Lights were off, but he could see a dim light coming from the living room.

He walked to the other room, and froze.

Yabu was in the middle of the room, next to the set table.

They never ate in the living room.

There were candles all over the room, enough to light the whole space.

Kota smiled, nervous. He shifted his weight and looked at him, biting his lip, waiting for him to say something.

But Kei couldn’t talk; he kept moving his eyes from his boyfriend to the table to the rest of the room, astonished.

He didn’t know whether he was happy or confused, he didn’t know what the nervousness he had felt up to a few seconds ago had turned into.

He just stood there and watched, and so the elder took the initiative.

He slowly walked toward him, softly taking his arm and pulling him closer, kissing him.

“Happy anniversary, Kei.” he murmured in his ear, and even though he couldn’t see him Kei was sure he was smiling.

He pulled away, looking straight into his eyes.

“You... you did all of this for the two of us?” he asked, his voice unsure.

He saw the smile on Yabu’s face waver.

“Of course it’s for the two of us. Did you really think I would've forgotten about our anniversary?” he said, trying to chuckle and failing.

“Yes.” Kei replied, without thinking. He bit his lip when he realized he had been too straightforward, and rushed to explain. “You didn’t say anything this morning when I called, and you’ve been acting like a stranger for days. It’s always like you don’t listen to me, as if you wanted to be elsewhere, and I...” he paused, lowering his eyes. “I haven’t been okay lately, Ko.” he said, his voice barely audible.

Yabu got close again, caressing his arms soothingly.

“I'm sorry, Kei. I'm sorry if I led you to think that, I'm sorry that you’ve felt put aside. I didn’t want for it to happen, but...” he bit his lip. “I suppose it’s my fault. When I think about work I tend to let everything else slip from my mind, because I know you’re always here waiting for me when I come back home, I know you’ll always be here. And I realize how wrong it is.” he said, and Inoo heard a hint of humbleness in his voice.

And he softened.

“I know that, and it’s true I'm always be here waiting for you. I'm just scared. I don’t want our relationship to turn into routine, into something taken for granted, I don’t want every day we spent together to be another day to count, with nothing to actually remind us why we love each other.” he stretched a smile. “And then you come and do all of this and...” he held his breath, hugging him again. “And I'm not scared anymore.” he murmured into his ear, holding him close. “Happy anniversary, Ko.” he said then, finally managing to make him smile.

He was relieved. Happy. He had managed to set aside all the irritation he had felt that day, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful for that unexpected gesture, for dinner, for the candles, for Yabu there waiting for him to celebrate together.

He felt like an idiot for having believed he was going to forget about it, for how fear had lead him to believe that their relationship was turning into something he might’ve disliked.

For that night he would've enjoyed the gesture without worrying about anything else, because with Kota smiling in front of him, everything else didn’t matter.

He slowly pulled away from in, getting closer to the table and looking at the dishes, curious.

The elder rushed next to him, looking anxious.

“I’ve tried to cook Italian, I know you like it. I'm nor a hundred percent sure of the result, but I swear I’ve done my best.” he told him, blushing a little.

Kei opened his eyes wide, turning to look at him.

“ _You_ cooked?” he asked, surprised. Kota crossed his arms, indignant.

“I might not be some great chef, but I made a serious effort.” he said, making him laugh.

They sat down, and Kei arched an eyebrow.

“I’ll trust you.” he said, grabbing a fork.

The other stared at him while he grabbed a bite of pasta; Kei didn’t know if it was the fact that Yabu had actually made an effort, if he was hungry or if it was the whole circumstance, but it tasted wonderful.

 

~

 

Inoo sat on the table. He had opened his legs a little, enough for Kota to settle between them.

The elder ran his hands through his back, under his shirt, caressing and scratching him from time to time, their lips pressed together, Kei’s hands working the same ministrations on him.

They both took their shirts off, then Inoo went to kiss his neck and his shoulder, while his hands moved from his back to his hips, dangerously close to his cock.

Kota pulled away abruptly, his breath uneven and his face flustered.

“Bedroom?” he asked, whispering.

Kei smiled, then with his hands still on his hips he pulled him close again, kissing him.

“Not necessary, thanks. I'm fine where I am.” he murmured, mischievous.

He saw the elder hesitate.

“But... on the table...” was all he managed to say, while he desperately tried not to moan when the younger attacked his skin with both his teeth and his tongue.

“Not a problem. We never eat here anyway. We’ll worry about it next anniversary.” Inoo replied, and Kota finally caved, letting go and kissing him back.

The younger’s hands promptly moved lower, rushing into taking his belt off and undoing his pants, letting Yabu kick them off himself.

The elder kissed down Kei’s neck, to his chest, licking and biting him; not too hard, enough to make him moan.

He pushed against his sternum, pushing him back to have more room for movement, his tongue brushing down his groin and the other hand making a work of his pants and boxers.

He raised his eyes to look at him, and Kei shivered.

Yabu looked damn beautiful right now; he loved to feel his hands and his tongue, he loved the expectation he was creating, he liked how in such a short time he had been able to erase every thought from his mind, making it feel completely empty.

When he felt his mouth wrapped around his cock, all he could do was push his hips forward, risking to make him gag. Kota closed his eyes, bearing through it and choosing not to pull away.

“I'm... I'm sor...” the younger started to say, but the other took away from him the faculty of elaborating a complete sentence; working through the momentarily discomfort, he started moving his lips and his tongue on his cock, taking his breath away and not giving him room to go on talking any further.

Kei brought a hand behind his head, intertwining his fingers through his hair and pushing him further, without forcing him but giving him a clear hint he didn’t want him to stop.

On his part, Yabu didn’t seem to need the hint at all; he kept moving his mouth on him, while his hands caressed his legs, throwing a glance at him from time to time and relishing in seeing his head rolled back and pure ecstasy on his face, which lead him to go on.

When the younger came Kota kept still on him, holding his hips so hard to bruise, preventing him from trying to choke him again.

Then he got back up, not too stable on his legs, he put his hands down on the table at his boyfriend’s sides and leant over to kiss him.

“Can we go to the bedroom now?” he murmured, smiling against the other’s lips.

Kei kept his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open and his breath still too fast.

He shook his head, bringing an arm around his neck and pulling him closer.

“We’re not done yet, are we?” he said, and all the other did was sigh, not insisting, while his hand pushed on his leg to make even more room for himself.

He brushed the inside of Kei’s thigh, smiling when he saw him biting his lips and shiver.

He wasn’t in his own mind enough to tease, so he brought his hand to his mouth, pressing on his lips for him to open them.

“I'm sorry, I’ve got nothing on hand. You’re the one who’s chosen to stay here.” he mocked him, while the younger was busy running his tongue over his fingers as lewdly as he could.

“I'm sure I’ll live, Ko.” he said, arching an eyebrow.

Yabu stopped smiling; he brought his hand down to his rim, no teasing involved, and he had no trouble letting a finger slip inside of him, smirking when he saw him grimace.

“Are you sure, Kei-chan?” he murmured in his ear, and in response Kei clawed his back.

“Move, Kota.” he said, clenching his teeth.

The elder chuckled, and kept preparing him.

When he was sure he had had enough he pulled his fingers away and pushed him down to have easier access. He leant over him, softly brushing over his sweaty face, looking straight into his eyes while he got inside of him.

He moved slowly, his pace steady, amused by the exasperated look on Kei’s face.

“Want to get real?” he asked, annoyed. Yabu smiled, then he pulled out and pushed back inside almost brutally, relishing Kei’s choked scream.

“As you wish.” he whispered, and kept moving inside of him faster and faster.

He grabbed his shoulders, while Kei brought his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together; a short while later Kota brought a hand to Kei’s cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts inside of him.

Despite having already come the younger was the first to lose it; Kota saw him tense, arch his back and moan even louder while he spilled between their bodies.

A few seconds later he started moving again, no rhythm at all now, and it didn’t take him long to come as well, pushing deep inside of him.

Then he collapsed on top of Kei, still inside, resting his head on his chest, his eyes closed and his breath uneven.

When he recovered a little he raised his eyes, finding he was watching him.

He smiled.

 

~

 

“I'm never going to look at that table the same way.” Yabu said, getting behind Inoo and bringing an arm around his waist, letting his chest press against his back.

They had gotten a quick shower before getting into bed; they were both exhausted.

Kei chuckled, distractedly brushing his fingertips over the other’s arm.

“But you can't deny it’s been interesting.” he replied.

“It always is with you.” the elder remarked, flicking on his head.

Kei shrugged, closing his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he murmured, doing nothing to hide the tiredness in his voice.

He let go to the sound of Kota breathing in his ear, to the warmth coming from his body around his own, to his hands.

He was happy.

There was no nervousness, no worry, no thought which could even seem unpleasant.

That day, which had begun so bad, wasn’t going to make the count of those days of routine.

Kei was sure he was going to remember this, that he would've remembered having felt loved, and how the elder had been able to remind him what made them so good together.

“I love you, Ko.” he murmured, before giving in to sleep.

He almost felt to _hear_ him smile, before whispering “Me too.” in his ear.

And, knowing that, he finally fell asleep.

 


End file.
